


lace for luxury

by orphan_account



Series: lace & flesh [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Bruises, Daddy Kink undertones, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Obedience, Overstimulation, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Wow, corsets, slight praise kink, that is some tags i got there, this is really porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jim's been a good boy, so len gives his good boy a reward</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Yes, Bones,” He murmurs, feeling the sharp press of a rough hand through the corset, the lace ribbons forced against his back as Len towers over him. </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>A smile curls in the back of his neck as the hand falls towards his thigh, undoing the straps of the garter belt from his other stocking. “Good boy, sweetheart,” Len murmurs. “Stay where you are,”</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Len falls back to his knees behind him, and Jim has to swallow his desperate whimper as he feels those legendary hands on his right thigh, slowly and methodically rolling down the silk stocking that slips down his skin like water. It’s erotic, silk shifting down his flesh and he steps out of it when he’s told, a hand gently holding his raised calf before both hands are touching his freed thigh again and he can hear and feel Lens sharp intake of breath as he strokes a hand up his calf and to his thigh.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	lace for luxury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashsailing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashsailing/gifts).



> So, I sent an anonymous ask to slashsailing on tumblr - because I don't have a blog - and I got really into it, so I thought, why not write it and see how it goes.

**_lace for luxury_ **

jim’s been a good boy, so len gives his good boy his reward

**o0o**

He can feel the bones against his ribs when he breaths.

The silk fabric presses against his skin, straightening his spine and pressing in on his stomach and he breaths out slowly, clutching the arms of his Chair as he tries not to move too much, a deep burning itching in his stomach as he feels the lace mark the slim of his back as he sits back slightly, back pressed slowly into the Chair back. It’s _erotic_ , feeling the press of silk against his chest, around his waist and when he touches his hands down to smooth his abdomen, he can see the brief imitation as the corset presses against the thin fabric of his shirt, waist even smaller and trimmer than usual as the lace ribbons pull tighter every time he breaths.

He shifts in his seat, biting his lip as he feels the harsh press of silk against his chest and the brief roll of lace against his hips and arse. God, he hopes his shift is ending soon. His panties pull taut over his cock, the bulge almost obscene, the pastel lace stretched tight and erotic as he wets the fabric with his pre-come, harden and bulging as he tries not to roll his hips into the pressure, feeling the slick lace roll over the insides of his trousers, fly pressing against his hard cock.

He can feel the garter belt shift around his waist, long and lacy and just enough to tickle his cock as he shifts uncomfortably in his chair. He fists his hands again, feeling his nails dig into his palms and that little extra edge of pain only makes him harder, hotter, and that much more aware of the shift of rough lace against his cock, the slick of soft silk against his back as the lacy ribbons pulls tight.

God, but he’s hard, wants nothing more for Len to fuck straight into him and if Len isn’t in their quarters when their shift ends, Jim is going to hunt him down and his crew is going to have a view they perhaps don’t want to be privy to. He glances at the chronometer, deflating when he saw he had four minutes left, and he crosses his legs, but it just makes it worse, feeling the slickness of nude stockings attached to the garter belt shifting erotically against the insides of his trousers and he can feel himself dampening the lace of his panties, knows there’s going to be a patch of dampness that makes the lace translucent.

Fuck, he’s so hard.

He clenches his hands over his thighs, biting his lip until he can feel blood swelling just beneath the surface and he’s almost ready to come, need and want pounding through his veins and making him meek and pliant. The chronometer dings, and he shoots up, staggering at the sudden rush because he _needs_ , _wants_ Len, wants him and everything his legendary hands can do because it’s been teasing him all shift and he _needs_ release. He dismisses the Alpha Shift personnel, before diving into the turbolift, thankfully empty as the others had waited, mingling between themselves, and he’s free to press a shaking palm to his cock, sagging against the turbolift wall as he moans, high pitched and needy. God, he wants so much.

He stumbles haphazardly from the lift when it stops at the deck where his quarters are, and he staggers through the door, hearing it _whoosh_ closed behind him and he shivers, because Len – _oh god_ – he’s sitting at the desk, legs splayed out before him and he looks, _fuck_ , he looks powerful and in control and it sends a chill down Jims spine because this, _this_ is Len, dominance and power, control tightly coiled beneath thick muscles, uncompromising in his authority. And it’s exactly what Jim wants.

“Bones-,” He whimpers, and the corset flutters against his ribs, pressing fragile bones and he gasps, falling to his knees in the middle of the room as Len simply stares down at him, eyes dark and unreadable. “ _Bones-_ please,”

“Shh, baby boy,” Len says, and he leans forward until he’s bracing his elbows on his knees, gesturing for Jim to crawl between his legs. “C’mon over here, darlin’,”

“ _Bones-_ ,” Jim whines, because he doesn’t think he can _move_ , doesn’t have enough control over himself because he’s harder than fucking rock, trapped in his panties and his corset and it just sets every nerve ending off, feeling like a fire cracker has been set off close to his nerves and it makes him weak and shaky, fire burning deep in his stomach and he scrabbles uselessly at the floor, back arching in the air and he can feel his sensitive nipples scratch at the rough fabric of his undershirt, and he knows, _knows_ , he’s going to be too sore to comfortably wear a shirt later.

“I know, darlin’,” Len sooths, but there is an edge to his voice, hard and hot, throaty and authoritive and it makes Jim keen, because this is what he needs, sending fire down his spine. “But do what I said, otherwise you won’t get your reward,”

 _Fuck_ , Jim can’t help himself, and he gathers his remaining strength to stumble to his hands and knees, feeling the arch of his spine press into the corset and it feels like every time he crawls closer, he can feel himself slackening even further, responsibility and authority stripped from his shoulders as his cock twitches inside the lace around it, stockings gliding over the inside of his trousers. “Bones-,” He murmurs, and he buries his head in Lens muscular thigh, his body limp and meek even as fire burns through his veins and sends him into a boneless mass. He whines as he feels Len gently carding a hand through his hair, nails lightly scratching at his scalp and it sends electricity shooting down Jims limbs, racing and arcing and he whines, pressing closer in between Lens thighs with his want.

He mouths almost desperately at Lens crotch, seeing the thick bulge in the trousers that he wants, _needs_ in his mouth, wants to feel down his throat and deep inside of him, marking him for Len, possession and claiming in their best outfits. Bruises and bites may be lovely, but there is nothing like feeling Len deep in his throat. The hand in his hair suddenly fists, and his head is pulled back, throat arching as he swallows desperately, exposed and delicate.

“Not today sweetheart,” Len murmurs, tracing a hand up to Jims throat, his fingertips gently tracing the ridges of his throat, the desperate fluttering of his adams apple as he swallows needily, pressing up into Lens calloused hand. It wraps slowly around his throat, and Jim feels his breath hitch as Len’s thumb slowly strokes down the length of his delicate throat. “This is about you,”

“ _Bones_ -,” he pleads, begging and he clutches his hands around Len’s thigh, feeling the slick silk of his stockings, the soft lace ribbons of his corset brushing against his back. “ _Please_ ,”

“Shh, baby boy,” Len murmurs, and there’s a pressure at Jims throat, just beneath his jaw and Jim follows meekly, cock twitching in his panties and god, he needs Len so much. He rises to his knees and the hand on his throat is suddenly gentle again, releasing it and softly stroking down the delicate column, pressing gentle bruises into the pale skin. Len leans forward, eyes dark and heavy-lidded and he muzzles his nose into the hinge of Jims jaw, keeping that steadying hand on the opposite side of his neck even as the other hand fists still in his hair. He can’t move, effectively trapped in Len and it makes something give way in his mind, shifting like gears as he arches back again, the bones of his corset pressing into his skin as he exposes his throat to Lens ministrations. “You’ve been a good boy, so you get your reward,”

“ _Bones_ , please – _I need_ ,”

“I know what you need, darlin’,” Len murmurs softly, and he leans forward, his thumb stroking firmly down the delicate line of Jims throat, flicking his tongue out and tasting sweat and desperation. “But this is my show, tonight,”

“Bones-,” Jim whimpers, and he moves his hands to Len’s waist. God, he’s burning up deep inside, wanting and not being able to _have_ and he feels that if someone makes the wrong move he’ll collapse, just a mess of hormones and lust and fuck, he wants Len so bad, wants him like he wants his next breath and it’s _not enough_.

“Be a good boy, Jimmy,” Len says, and he leans back, hand slipping from Jims hair. “Go stand in front of the wall, hands on it with your legs spread,” He whimpers, not even wanting to think about tearing himself from Len, not being able to touch his skin- “Now, James,” He’s told and he whines.

“Yes, Bones,” he whispers, and he goes to stand, using Len’s thighs as leverage, but a large hand spanning his waist stops him as Len presses down on the thin corset. “Bones?”

“ _Crawl_ , Jimmy,” Len says, and his voice is hard, and Jim knows, deep in his gut even as his cock throbs, disobeying will mean punishment.

“Yes, Bones,” Is all he says, and he can’t help the flush of humiliation that crawls up his cheeks and down his collarbone as he crawls over the far wall, cock and balls catching in the lace of his panties, his thighs slick with his stockings as he feels the garter belt and corset press against his flesh. Humiliation slips down his spine but he can’t help the thickening of his cock as he feels Len’s eyes on him, watching his arse and hips sway side to side with his crawling and it makes something inside him break.

He stands, having to use the wall for leverage as he stumbles for a moment, before he gets his bearings, pressing his hands to the wall shoulder-width apart, arching his back as he splays his legs out, arse on display and he knows if he stays in this position, he’s going to end up face first in the wall during whatever Len is planning. He feels hands on his waist, smaller than usual with the corset and he jumps, not having heard Len move.

Len presses his entire body into Jim, and Jim moans, feeling the thick girth of Lens cock against his arse and he grinds back into it, almost sobbing at the feel of it against him, even through several layers of cloth. A hot mouth is pressed to the base of his neck and his head lolls forward, giving Len more space as a hand sneaks down and grabs his cock, squeezing harshly and pulling Jim back onto Lens cock. He almost sobs when Len pulls away, running his hands down Jims sides. “I’m going to strip you,” He murmurs to Jim, hitching the hem of the command shirt and undershirt slightly, fingering the pale skin he finds. “And you’re going to be a good boy for me, aren’t you Jimmy?”

“I am, Bones,” he murmurs. “I’m gonna be your good boy,” He’s mindless, blank to everything but Lens touch.

“Good boy,” Len murmurs, and Jim moans quietly, feeling Len shift both the command shirt and undershirt up, exposing the delicate lace ribbons of the corset. “Arms up, sugar,” he says, and Jim does as he was told, lifting his arms from the wall and allowing Len to pull the shits from him, nipples standing erect in the breeze of the rooms. Len runs both his hands from the top of Jim’s sides to his hips, running his hands reverently past the corset.

“Look at you,” he sounds _gone_ , quiet and reverent, and the words are a gentle exhalation of a benediction against the thin silk of the corset. “ _Look at you_ ,” He  murmurs again, and he tugs on the lace ribbon, pulling it taut and making Jim give a breath as his cock twitches, thick and hard in his lace panties and he lolls his head forward, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as desperation melts his control. “All pretty and wrapped up for me,”

Jim feels him slide to his knees behind him and he has to bite his lip to stop from whimpering as he feels large hands grasp the waist band of his trousers, slowly tugging them down and he feels callouses catch at the soft silk of his stockings, soft kisses being pressed to each patch of skin revealed and he moans softly, goose bumps quivering his skin as he trembles where he stands, legs weak and quivering. “God _-Bones_ ,” He moans, and his voice is hoarse, thick and throaty as Len instructs him to step out of his trousers, slipping of his boots as he does so.

He’s never felt more exposed.

“God, Jimmy,” Len says, and it’s- it’s fucking _reverent_ , it’s soft and gentle and fucking disbelieving. “Gods, you’re so _gorgeous_ , my beautiful darlin’,”

A hot flush works down Jims cheeks and down onto his collarbones, heating his chest at the praise and he feels his cock twitch. His hands curl on the wall, and he can feel them shaking, almost unable to hold his weight with his desperation. A gentle hand, as if hesitant to touch him, presses against the slope of his left thigh, gently stroking the silk of the stocking, before grasping it tightly enough to leave bruises, scratching at the silk stocking before both of Lens hands are moving up his thighs, reaching the swell of his arse where it meets his thighs, the straps of the garter belt thin and flimsy beneath his grip. He grasps a handful, and Jim moans, arching back into the rough touch and he feels Len gently stroke his thumbs into his cleft, pressing rough lace against his swollen hole and it makes him bite his lip, trying not to sob. His nails scrape at the wall and his legs quiver.

“ _Bones_ -fuck, please,” Jim begs, and he feels the sharp scratch of lace against his hole recede, the hands on his arse slowly moving up until they’re settling at his waist and Jim can feel Len pressed against him, in total control and so dominating it feels like he’s being pinned to the bed, strapped with leather and silk. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt more out of control.

 “This isn’t _your_ show, darlin’,” Len murmurs into his ear, and he presses against the slick silk of the corset, a hand on Jims stomach that presses the Captain back into him. “Now, are you gonna continue being a good boy, or do I have to leave you here without your reward?”

The hand not pressing against the front of the corset moves slowly down to his hip, fiddling with the thick of the garter belt before travelling even further down, sliding to the front of his thigh and Jim’s breath hitches sharply, feeling Len disconnect a strap from his stocking before repeating the action with the back strap.  

“I’m gonna be a good boy,” Jim moans softly, hands quivering against the wall as he feels his arms tremble, sweat beading at his hair line with his struggle to not simply let himself collapse into the wall or into Len.

“So you follow everything I say, okay Jimmy?” He says into the ball of Jims shoulder, pressing a gently kiss there that makes shivers roll down Jims spine.

“Yes, Bones,” He murmurs, feeling the sharp press of a rough hand through the corset, the lace ribbons forced against his back as Len towers over him.

A smile curls in the back of his neck as the hand falls towards his thigh, undoing the straps of the garter belt from his other stocking. “Good boy, sweetheart,” Len murmurs. “Stay where you are,”

Len falls back to his knees behind him, and Jim has to swallow his desperate whimper as he feels those legendary hands on his right thigh, slowly and methodically rolling down the silk stocking that slips down his skin like water. It’s erotic, silk shifting down his flesh and he steps out of it when he’s told, a hand gently holding his raised calf before both hands are touching his freed thigh again and he can hear and feel Lens sharp intake of breath as he strokes a hand up his calf and to his thigh.

“You’ve _shaved_ ,” Len says, and it’s- it’s disbelieving, almost shocked but it’s that heady edge of lust that makes Jim whimper, nodding his head desperately as he feels Len stroke his thigh. “God, did you shave for me, Jimmy?” He asks and Jim whines, moaning as he feels Len shift to his other leg, gently griping the stocking and slowly stripping it down his leg and Jim can feel every kiss and nip that is pressed into every patch of revealed skin. It makes his breath hitch, shoulders aching as his arms quivered, legs weak.

“I did it for you, Bones,” He says, and _fuck_ , he did, he fucking did because he loves feeling Lens large hands span the length of his thighs, and he loves feeling silk and lace catch against smooth flesh. It just makes it that much hotter.

“God,” Len breaths, and Jim shivers, because it skitters over the swell of his arse, his cock twitching as it damps the lace of his panties translucent. “You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that, Jim? So fucking beautiful, and all for me,” Hotness slips down his spine at the praise, and he can feel the wetness at the back of his eyes even as he tries to choke it back, almost unable to support his own weight with Len saying things like that.

“ _Bones_ -,” He pleads instead, and Len doesn’t comment on the fact that it’s hoarse and choked, as if he’s been screaming for hours.

“I know, baby boy,” Len murmurs, pressing a kiss to the edge of where Jims arse meets the top of his thigh, slipping a finger up the trim of the pastel blue panties Jim is wearing. “God, you look so gorgeous right now,” He breaths, and Jim’s breath hitches, warmth slipping into his stomach and he falls onto his elbows, forehead just hovering over the wall and thankfully Len doesn’t say anything. Jim doesn’t know what he looks like, sprawled out on the wall in a pastel blue corset with white ribbons and a matching set of lacy panties with white bows, but if it makes Len look like that, wide eyed and so fucking hard, like he can’t believe this is happening, Jim will gladly keep looking like he does at this moment.

He can feel Len slither up his back, fully clothed and the reversed dynamic play on their stations have never been hotter and it makes Jim swallow, desperate and needy, suddenly loud in the almost silent room. He feels hands touching the smooth lace of his corset, and he moans, high-pitched and desperate as he feels Len slowly undoing the tight bow at the base of his corset, fingers pressing deliberate bruises into his skin and he suddenly feels an overwhelming urge to be pushed against the wall and _fucked_ ¸ hard and fast with the corset trapping his torso.

“ _Bones_ -fuck, please, I need you,” He whimpers, and he feels the slick slide of the loosened ribbon against the small of his back, silky and thin.

“Stay still, darlin’,” Len murmurs into the back of his neck, and Jim squirms into him, leveraged with his shoulders as he presses his arse into Len’s cock desperately, trying to reach it through the fabric of Lens trousers. God, he wants Len, wants him to bad he could just erupt from the fire that’s burning his skin, wild and undeniable, a hunger that grates from deep inside.

He can feel the brushes of those fingertips against his back, and it skitters goosebumps all over his flesh, and he moans quietly, almost sobbing as he feels Len draw away only to press closer again, his lips and tongue hot and yet all too brief on the patch of skin just revealed as Len slowly and methodically loosens the ribbons, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses top each patch of skin revealed as he draws the white ribbon from their loops, and Jim can only moan quietly, hands curling over to grip his biceps as he trembles, legs weak and quivering as they threaten to give way under his weight.

“Such a good boy,” Len murmurs into his skin, hot breath skittering across his flesh and Jim whimpers, feeling another loop of ribbon dissipate, the circle of the pastel corset gradually loosening and loosening until it only hangs loosely from Jims torso, Len placing a last hot, open mouthed kiss just between Jims hollowed out shoulder blades, pressing his cock into Jims lace-covered arse. Jim feels him gently stroke his hands down the reddened skin of where the bones and creases of the corset had pressed into Jims skin, making him shiver at the delicate movements that seem so much more intimate than normal. “God, you look so beautiful,”

“Please,” Jim whimpers, and his face is pressed against the wall, he can’t move, to desperate and he presses his cheek further to the wall as he feels Len move behind him, down to his knees again and his breath is hot, skittering across the swell of Jims arse and Jim can feel it through the rough lace of the panties and _fuck_ , he’s so close to coming, needs it like he needs his next breath and his head is swimming with his need. “ _Bones_ -,”

“Shh, sugar,” Len soothes, and Jim whines, mouth open and swollen as he pants, breath shadowing the wall and warming it beneath his skin as he feels thick fingers slip under the waist band of his panties, slowly smoothing them down – over the swell of his arse, and it feels like he’s being taken apart piece by piece, a puzzle that Len longs to put together, a gift he’s unwrapping and it makes his cock throb harder, exposed to the cool air that makes him moan as he feels Len slowly slip the panties down his legs. He feels them drop to his feet, and kicks them out of the way, feeling Len grip his calves supportively and he settles himself back down, exposed and yet feeling safe with Len behind him.

He feels Lens hands smooth up his thighs again, and he bites his lip, cheeks stained with his desperate tears as he begs. They grip his cheeks, pressing rough bruises to his flesh and he moans, feeling the callouses of Lens hands catch against his skin and then those thumbs are digging into the cleft, rolling the flesh and he can’t help his sobbing moan when Len blows harshly over his hole, biting his lip as he pants, lips slick with sweat and saliva.

He feels the first curl of a tongue against his hole, and he near enough screams, desperate and wanting, cock leaking and he knows he can come from this, from Len pressing sweet bruises into his already marked skin and Len pressing his tongue against his hole, slowly opening him up with delicate care as Jim tries not to scream, hips unable to buck back with Lens harsh grip around his waist.

“ _Fuck_ -,” He keens, and it’s high and needy, thin with lessening oxygen and Jim presses bruises into his own biceps with the force he grips them with, feeling the delicate curl of a tongue lap over his hole, thick and flexible, gently coaxing him open and he can’t help it, can’t help trying to ride his hips back into Lens face, moaning desperately as Lens fingers grasp roughly at Jims waist and arse, any piece of flesh he can touch and it sets something in Jim alight, warmth slipping beneath his flesh with desperation as his head fucking _spins_ , wanting, _needing_ for Len to do _something_ -

He _shrieks_ when he feels the first stab of Lens stiffened tongue, his hole slowly opening and he muffles his screams in his arms as he feels himself clench down on Lens tongue, each ridge and line being immaculately mapped out by that talented mouth, lips making perfect suction around his hole and it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before, and he rides Lens face, he can’t help it as Len groans, deep and throaty and he’s going to come from this, come from riding Lens face and his _tongue_ because _fuck_ -

“ _Bones!”_ It’s screamed, and Len only jerks Jim’s hips closer to his face, buried deep between his cheeks and he _sucks_ , tongue worming it’s way into Jims hole even deeper and it makes Jim _shriek_ , writhing against the wall, sweat sliding slowly down the long arch of his hollowed spine and shoulders, legs trembling and the only thing really holding Jim up is Lens fierce grip on his waist, and Len isn’t even touching Jims cock, doesn’t have to because he’s already so close, his orgasm peaking with a desperate edge that threatens to undo his tenuous control.

He feels the first flick of tongue against his wall, and he’s-he’s fucking _gone,_ out of the fucking stratosphere and he’s screaming, high pitched and needy, _desperate_ in a way he’s never been before as he comes, splashing against the wall as he falls forward even more, face smushed into the wall and he can feel Len still behind him, tongue still moving deep inside of him and it makes him sob, tears staining his cheeks as his orgasm racks his limbs and fuck, he’s getting sensitive, fire jerking along his nerves and if Len doesn’t stop, he’s going to get hard again-

“ _Bones-please_ ,”

But Len doesn’t stop, face still fucking buried in Jim arse and his tongue is- _fuck_ , his tongue is flicking inside, curling delicately inside Jim and it makes him sob, desperate and heady with sensitivity and he buries his face in his arms, cheeks smashed against the wall as his cock jerks again, trying to get hard.

“ _Sensitive,_ ” He hisses, but it doesn’t do any good because Len only growls loudly, pressing his face deeper in and Jim can only moan deeply because that growl just reverberated straight up his spine, and it makes his head feel light, dizzy in a way he hasn’t been before and it makes him moan into the wall, fingers abandoning his biceps to scrabble uselessly at the wall, keening his pleasure at the sensitivity as Len curls his tongues, fucking over the ridges of his hole and it’s hot and tight, and Jim doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to come about without thinking of this; Len’s tongue buried so deep inside his arse, he could come from it again.

He can just see Len jerking his own cock furiously, cock jutting out from his trousers, growling and groaning against Jims arse and it makes it that much better, knowing that Len was getting off on this, his tongue buried in Jims arse and making him come, screaming his desperate need for Len to fuck him. God, he thinks he could _die_ from this, light headed and almost dizzy as Jim whimpers against the wall, voice hoarse and sore, and he knows he’s going to have almost lost his voice tomorrow.

Len fucks him with his tongue, slow and torturously, curling the muscle deep inside him and Jim can feel another orgasm riding the crest of his hips as Jim fucks his hips back onto Lens tongue, riding his face as shamelessly as Jim rides his cock and he feels Lens free hand press harsh bruises into his arse cheek. He orgasms, hard and fast, and he’s sobbing with his desperation, and his tiredness infects his muscles. He can feel Len come, groaning deep in his throat as he shamelessly maps the thick ridges of Jims hole with his tongue, come splashing against the floor and Jim shivers, muscles weak and lax.

“ _Bones_ -,” he whimpers, sobbing as Len growls against his hole once more, before he pulls back with a gasp, hands grasping Jims reddened cheeks before shooting up to grasp his waist when Jim suddenly gives, legs abruptly boneless and unable to hold his weight.

“ _Fuck_ , baby boy,” Len breaths, standing on slightly shaky legs to grip Jim around the waist with a shivering arm. Jim only moans helplessly, wrung out with nothing more to give.

“ _Bones_ ,” He says again, and he takes a staggering step forward, back from the wall and Len ends up grasping him by the waist again and just beneath the knees, swinging Jim into his arms and Jim can’t do anything but moan, tired and fucked out, overly sensitive and is feels like his skin is on _fire_.

“You did so good, darlin’,” Len murmurs, staggering his way to the bed, a damp flannel on the bedside table as he shuffles a shaking Jim beneath the covers, crowding him with them as he climbs in with Jim, Jim shaking something terrible as he grips the blankets, eyes hazy and head light and dizzy as he feels Len gently swipe the damp flannel over his face, Len gently cupping Jims chin in his hand before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, chaste and lazy as Jim haphazardly gropes for Lens hand.

“Bones _,”_ he murmurs, quiet and slipping into exhaustion as Len tosses the damp flannel aside, shrugging beneath the covers to pull Jim to his chest, Jim curling into him, tucking his head under Lens chin. “Did I do good?”

Len’s lips curl into a smile, lazy and content and he presses a gentle kiss to the top of Jims head. “You did so good, darlin’” He says, stroking a hand down the span of Jims curved back. “You were so beautiful, so lovely for me, Jimmy,”

“I’m glad,” Jim murmurs, voice slack with sleep as his eyes fall close. “I always want to be good for you, Bonesy,”

Len laughs softly. “You’re always good for me, darlin’,” He murmurs.

 

**_.fin._ **


End file.
